What Words Miss
by AudreyReid
Summary: AU, in parts When Hotch discovers he has two orphaned daughters he takes them in. Austen has been looking after her sister since she was fifteen, and though she knows she has help now she can't seem to find herself without that part. Then she meets Spencer, the broken man her father works with and she finds herself caught up in his strange world, slowly falling for him.
1. Chapter 1

_**WHAT WORDS MISS**_

Aaron:

"Agent Hotchner, we need you to come into the office" Marcus Browning sounds tired and worn, the usually upbeat lawyer had had a hard week and this wasn't a conversation he wanted to be having with the unit chief.

"Is everything okay?" Aaron asks trying to finish putting peanut butter on his sons sandwich one-handed.

"Not exactly, I think it would be better if we did this in person if you don't mind. I am free tonight if you want to come to the office" Browning says.

"I will be there at six, I just need to take Jack to his aunts and run a few errands on my way." Aaron sighs puting the sandwich on a plate.

"That's fine. I'll see you then" Browning hangs up and Aaron drops his cell phone to the bench, if the lawyer was willing to contact him on saturday, a day the man usually had insisted was his day off things were not good. Calling Jack to his lunch he puts the plate on the table and pours himself a glass of water. It was moments like these, the normal days when it was just the pair of them spending the day together doing nothing that he lived for, the days that kept him going from crazy.

Watching his ten year old son walk into the room he can't think of anywhere he'd rather be, Jack's messy dark hair, blue eyes and light tan were the perfect combination of Haley and him self, and Aaron was pleased that the boy was turning into someone he was immensely proud of, a real man. Even he did eat like a caveman occasionally he adds with a slight smile.

"Hey buddy, I have to go and see someone tonight about something important. Will you be right to stay at Aunt Jess' for a few hours after tea?" He asked, he always asked if Jack was okay with going to his Aunt's because occasionally he wasn't, and both Jess and Aaron understood that. Some days it hurt too much to be reminded of just how much they had all lost.

"Sure, she bought a cake yesterday and said we could have it next time I come over" Jack answers. Aaron smiles at his son, that was typical Jack, always thinking with his stomach.

The day passes in relative quiet, the pair of them watching movies and building random things out of Lego, the usual for Aaron's weekends off.

So when he steps out of the elevator at Browning and Dale Lawyers his good mood is still with him and he surprises Browning with a rare smile.

"Marcus, it's nice to see you again"

"You to agent, but I don't think you will think so once I explain why I called you in here" Browning grimaces as his client's smile fades to his normal blank look.

"Maybe we should go in my office, I don't think this is a corridor conversation."

Aaron follows the older man through the door to his sleek office and takes a seat in one of the plush leather arm chairs in front of the desk.

"First of all let me say how sorry I am to tell you what I am about too but it cannot be avoided. Two days ago Theresa Shelby passed away, she was the mother of two young girls, Austen who is Twenty and Tennyson who is sixteen, do those names mean anything to you?" Browning asks nervously.

"Theresa Shelby was a woman I was dating twenty odd years ago, nice woman. I didn't know she had daughters" Aaron informs him calmly even though his mind is racing, twenty and sixteen, it fit into the time line, but it couldn't be could it?

"What does this have to do with me though?" he asks curiosity tugging at him.

"You are both girls father agent Hotchner, as Tennyson Shelby is sixteen a you are her sole remaining relative except for her sister who is unable to care for her you are the girls legal guardian." Browning says guilt written all over his face. He had known Aaron Hotchner for twelve years and his deceased wife even longer, long enough to know that the pair were together sixteen years ago and that Tennyson Shelby had to be the result of the man having an affair.

"That's not possible, Is there proof?" Aaron asks the look of dawning terror on his face almost comical.

"I have a letter from the late Ms. Shelby, explaining the circumstances. Would you like to read it?" Browning asks softly.

"Yes"

Opening the drawer of his desk Browning pulls out the envelope that has haunted him all week and hands it to the younger man.

Aaron opens the letter slowly as if expecting a bomb to explode inside it.

Taking a deep breath he pulls the papers inside out and unfolds them, there in a familiar flowing script he watches his life change forever.

Aaron,

If you are reading this it means I finally succumbed to the cancer, which I could say was a good thing but there are two reasons it isn't. I know this is going to surprise you, and if you and that crazy wife of yours are still married please forgive me, if I had another option I would take it.

You have two daughters Aaron, two beautiful, incredible daughters who as I am writing this are eighteen and fourteen. Austen is you all over again, stubborn and stoic to a fault but she is fiercely protective and the most loving young woman, she even looks like you, same dark hair, dark eyes and smooth skin, she will need you Aaron, don't let her prickly exterior put you off, she is still a little girl and she is losing her Mom one day at a time.

Tennyson is, well Tennyson. She is bubbly and full of life, but she goes dark some days, and it is hard to bring her back to herself, but I guess that is what teenage girls do, the hormones drive them mad, they drive you mad.

She isn't as like you as Austen, she is more like me but if you look at her closely you can see the resemblance, it's in her eyes, she cares too much just like you Aaron, the same need to help you have.

I know this is hard to believe, and I know this will be hard to understand but I had to keep them a secret, they were the only part of you I could keep that was all mine, but now the two most important things in my life are being left in your care.

Please take care of them Aaron, swear it on the lord you pretend not to believe in, swear it on my grave, on anything you hold dear but swear it, and if possible don't split them up, I know Austen is an adult but Tennyson needs her sister, she can't lose both of us at once. Please take care of our girls, they need their father.

All my love,

Tess.

The words fill Aaron with something akin to wonder as the panic sets in. He had daughters, and they we're somewhere alone. It didn't matter that he hadn't even met them his heart instantly created two new spaces and filled with love for the two pieces of himself he hadn't known were missing.

"Where are they?" He asks Browning quickly, looking around as if expecting both girls to appear out of thin air.

"In the conference room, they insisted on being here" The balding man replies wiping at his glasses.

"Take me to them" He demands standing.

Browning nods and stands, leading Aaron down the corridor to a blank door.

Hesitating only briefly Aaron pushes the door open to reveal the sparsely decorated room, his eyes landing on the two girls curled together on the red sofa. The taller one, he presumed was Austen looks up and her face goes blank in shock. The younger girl seems to be asleep and Aaron moves toward them, his steps tentative and his eyes fixed to them. When he stops in front of Austen he pulls a chair from the desk and sits on it.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner" He says and her face flashes a look of pure anger before settling into blankness again.

"I really do look like you" Is all she says trying to stay calm as she stares him down. Aaron lets his eyes move over her and nods. She has the same dark hair, worn long and waved as if she had had it plaited for days, her skin was pale and set off her deep brown eyes making her look almost doll-like. She was slim, but from the way she held herself he knew she was physically strong as well as mentally. Her lips pressed into a thin line and she crossed her arms over he chest, taking care not to jostle her sleeping sister.

"I guess so" He replies reaching his hand out he smooths the hair off Tennyson's face.

"Don't touch her" Austen growls, her eyes narrowing and her body language shifting to protective. Aaron leans back just as the smaller girl opens her eyes and looks around bewildered. When her eyes land on Aaron she lets out a strangled sob and launches herself at him.

"I knew you'd come, Please say you're here to take us home" She cries clinging to him.

Aaron was not expecting her reaction and from the stunned look on her face Austen wasn't either.

"I bet he isn't. He probably wanted to see what he was giving up before he left" She bites out and Aaron flinches at the venom in her words.

"Be quiet Austen, you don't know anything" Tennyson tells her sister softly, but she pulls away from Aaron and moves closer to her.

"I actually am here to take you home, both of you. I wouldn't leave you alone and I won't let you be spilt up. If you want me too that is" He tells them feeling almost shy.

Tennyson grins but the happy look falters as she takes in her sisters frown.

"Austen please, I know you're angry but this is what Mom wanted, if we say no we get split up. I don't want that and I know you don't either. Please" She pleads weaving her hand with the other girls.

"I can look after us Tenn, I can get another job, drop out of college. I'll make it work some how" Austen says confidently even as Tennyson shakes her head.

"I won't let you, you can't give school up for me. Just stop being so stubborn and admit we need help, Mom did this so you could be everything you wanted. He is our Dad Austen, and he wants us. I am going with him. With or without you" She says angrily.

Austen stares at the smaller girl in shock and Aaron get's the impression she isn't used to Tennyson telling her no, then the realization hits him. Theresa had been sick for two years, maybe longer. Austen had to be the parent, most likely even the one to assure her mother she was fine with it all, fine with not being a teenager because she didn't have any other choice, it was grow up or make life harder for everyone. Austen didn't know how to let someone take care of her because for so long it had been her job. Reid flashes through Aaron's mind and he makes a mental note to check in on the young genius when he went back to work.

"I guess I should grab our stuff then" Austen sighs pulling him from his thoughts.

"Thank you"Tennyson hugs her sister and Austen smiles tiredly.

"Next time you decide to be stubborn let me know in advance okay kiddo, I may need to call an ambulance from the shock" Austen teases.

"Shut up"

Both girls smile and Aaron watches the exchange in wonder. They we're both beautiful, Austen so dark and strong, Tennyson so fair and yet so determined to save her sister from herself. Theresa had done an amazing job raising them and he was thankful for everything that had led him to that moment.

The two girls pick up the suitcases he hadn't noticed and look at him expectantly. Austen wraps one arm around Tennyson's shoulder and a look of grim determination spreads over her face, the world was nowhere near ready for his daughter but she was ready for it, and she was coming in swinging.

"Let's go home" Aaron says taking Tennyson's hand earning himself a beaming smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

_As much as I would love to I don't own any of the characters except original ones, like Tennyson and Austen as well as who ever pops up in my mind. _

_Yes this story is a little AU, as in Hotch having an affair and the whole having two daughters thing, but then I also want to portray a lighter side of him, which he shows most around his family. _

_please follow and review, I would really appreciate it, and it will just take a few moments. If you really like it let me know and I will up date when I wake up in the morning. _

_XXX _

_Audrey_

What words miss

(Chapter two)

An honest conversation:

_**Austen**_

Aaron was not what I had expected, actually I hadn't known what to expect but it was nothing close to the man talking on the phone in the next room.

On the way to his home just outside of Alexandria he had stayed quiet, allowing us to come to terms with the fact that we were not actually going to be alone. Tennyson of course was fine with how things were playing out and had gone to bed early, claiming exhaustion. I however had to talk to Aaron before I could even think about sleep, there was so many things I needed to know and to tell him that I knew if I went to bed I would just stay up all night pacing. After we had gotten back to his house and Tennyson went to bed he left me in the lounge room to go make a call, that was half an hour ago and I was growing restless with nothing to occupy myself. A photo across the room catches my eye and I move closer to get a better look. It is a shot of Aaron and a boy, maybe ten or eleven at a park, both look incredibly happy and I smile at the sight. From the resemblance in the boys features I know he can only be Aaron's son. I have a brother, I think excitedly. I had always longed for a brother, Tennyson was the biggest girly girl out and it drove me insane.

I wasn't a tomboy but I certainly didn't mind it when I had to get a little messy or my hair wasn't just so. A cough from behind me makes me jump and I spin looking sheepish.

"That's Jack, he'll be home after lunch tomorrow, I thought it best we figure out things before he came in" Aaron tells me holding out a bottle of water and a bottle of coke. I take the water and he smiles before dropping to the couch. His smile fades as he watches me sit opposite him, twisting the water bottle in my hands nervously.

"We should probably talk" I say and he looks at me in surprise.

"You don't want to wait till your sister is here?" He asks

"This will go smoother with out Tennyson around, she is a little high-strung if you hadn't noticed"

"Most people are after losing a loved one"

"No, what you saw today was how she is normally is, minus the bossiness." silence as he processes that.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asks eventually.

"I need to explain the last five years to you, so you know how important what else I have to say is, or it will sound like a precocious teenager with an attitude problem" I tell him.

"I get that things must have been hard, and I know I can't fix it but I want you to know that I am here for you both as long as you let me be here." He interjects.

I let his words sink in and I feel the sincerity in them.

"That means a lot, but you still need to hear this out, I'm not going to hold back either so please be aware that what I'm about to tell you has been the work of three years of therapy." I hesitate and he motions for me to continue.

"Mom got cancer when I was fifteen, Tenn was eleven. She can barely remember Mom not being sick. At first it wasn't to bad, there were bad days but there were more good ones. Then when I was seventeen it got worse, the chemo hadn't worked and Mom was sicker than ever because she managed to catch every bug out, I stopped going to school full-time. I had was the one holding my family together because no one else could. I hated you at that point. Mom talked about you a lot that year, she knew she was dying and she said someone needed to know how much she had loved you. Tennyson would listen for hours and hours on end but I couldn't stand it, and one day I snapped, I started screaming at her, asking if you were as great as she made out why weren't you here? Then she told us the truth, that you were married. I hated you even more after that. It took the whole year but eventually I realised that it was no use hating you, you didn't know we needed you. Then Mom seemed to get better, only it wasn't real. The doctors called it her last wind. All the life she had lost seemed to burst out of her in this crazy way. We spent the last six months of her life doing everything she wanted and for a little while I didn't have to be the grown up. She was so good, then she wasn't. It only lasted a week this time. I had put my life on hold for the past year because I guess I knew deep down she didn't have a lot of time, but the college I got into was supportive, saying they would hold my scholarship till I could use it. When she died, it was nothing like the movies, it wasn't graceful or a mess of flashing lights. I flipped a switch and ten minutes later she was gone. I had to make that choice. We couldn't afford to keep her with us anymore, she was brain-dead but I still had to flip a switch. Tennyson doesn't know, I told her Mom died in her sleep and the hospital couldn't stop it. I don't want her to ever know" I trail off, pushing the lump in my throat down.

"Austen" Aaron breathes and I hold up my hand.

"This is the immature teenager bit. You are not my Dad Aaron, I am twenty years old and I've been a mother since I was fifteen, not because I wanted to be but because I had no choice. It will be hard for me to trust you, and to let you into mine and Tennyson's lives. But I am willing to try. I want to be a part of a family again and I want Tennyson to have her Dad. She already see's you as one, and I won't ask her not to but you need to understand that I'm not sure how to be her sister anymore and this is going will be as hard for me as it is for you. I don't want to sound bratty or ungrateful because I am neither. But I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I am your daughter yes, and you are my father but I don't think I want a dad just yet."

The look on Aaron's face is unreadable and I take a long drink from my water bottle to stop myself from saying anything else. The silence stretches out and I fight not to ask him to say something.

"I'm so sorry" He says after a while and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"It was not your fault" He tells me after a few more moments of silence.

"I know, it wasn't anyone's fault except maybe God's if he exists." I reply even as I feel guilt was over me.

"I do appreciate your honesty Austen, it can't have been easy to tell me all that when you barely know me but I need to be just as honest with you. I have no clue how to raise a teenage girl. I am going to screw up, and I want you to know it isn't because I don't care, I do. But I also have a job that I love and it takes me out of town a lot. I won't ever lie to either of you but you need to be aware that I cannot tell you things simply because it will put you at risk." He says cryptically.

"What are you a secret agent or something?" I ask jokingly.

"Or something, I'm the Behavioural Anaylisit Unit's chief. I lead a team of highly trained people in stopping criminals. They are mine and Jack's extended family and will be around a lot." He replies seriously.

"Wait, are you serious right now? That is really creepy. I want to study criminal profiling at Georgetown, I have a scholarship there and everything" I laugh.

Aaron's expression changes rapidly and a small smile plays on his lips.

"That is really weird, Mom used to say I was just like you. Guess she was right" I say returning his smile.

"Your Mom was a smart woman, and for what it is worth I did love her. I even was breaking off my engagement to Jack's mom and then she disappeared. I realise now that must have been when she was pregnant with you, I did not want kids and she knew that. She must have thought I would leave. Then when I saw her again we could both still feel something for each other. We didn't mean for it to happen but it did and I don't regret it at all. Even if I had that would have been gone when I saw you and your sister." His declaration surprises me and I know in that moment that we couldn't have been in better hands. I was still positive that I didn't want or need a 'Dad' but it felt nice to know I had a father, someone to help support me and the knowledge that maybe I didn't have to do everything alone anymore was lifting a weight off my shoulders I had gotten used to.

We stay up talking for a few hours longer and I find myself relaxing more and more as I learn things about my father I would never have expected.

When the clock strikes eleven I say goodnight and make my way up to the room I will be sharing with Tennyson till we clear out the other spare room. I change quickly into my pajamas and lay down beside my sister, smiling as she unconsiously shifts towards me and wraps her arm around my waist.

I press a kiss to her forehead and close my eyes, drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

_This is the edited version of chapter three. To those read it before now I am really sorry._

_As this is my first real story, not a one shot or mindless drabble I really do love reviews, they make me smile. _

_I know some of you are hesitant about Hotch having an affair but please bear with me, I do have a reason for it. __  
_

_Also I wrote a one shot called Touch yesterday and you should definitely go read it. _

_This one is for the reviewers, you made me smile all day, thank you all so very much_

What words miss

(chapter three)

Austen:

Mornings have never been my strong point, sadly though one of the side effects of looking after Mom and Tennyson for the last few years was that I was always up and ready to go by seven. Today was no exception. Making my way down stairs I find Aaron in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning" I say softly as I reach for the coffee pot scanning the space for a mug of some sort.

"Morning, mugs are in the shelf above your head." Aaron informs me. I open the cupboard and sure enough a few coffee cups sit there. I pull one down and pour the liquid goodness into it before joining Aaron at the island bench. "Did you sleep alright?" He asks over his paper.

"Yeah, umm I noticed the treadmill on my way downstairs, would I be able to use it tonight?" I look everywhere but at Aaron, hoping he will say yes.

"Of course, the only room you can't go into is my study, and my bedroom." He replies smoothly and I relax. Asking permission didn't come naturally to me but I had the feeling that despite the calm and somewhat reserved display he made Aaron Hotchner was a man who liked things just so, and that included asking permision for something. It was a compromise of sorts, on my behalf at least. We stay silent for a while just enjoying the peace and quiet as Tennyson sleeps. The eventual sound of my sister on the stairs makes me spin and look up at her raising an eyebrow silently.

Dressed in a pair of skin-tight yoga pants and a crop top with her shoulder length hair in a pony tail she looked surprisingly alive. She reaches me and wraps her arms around me in a brief hug before moving to Aaron md repeating the gesture. A look of fleeting surprise crosses his features before they settle back to that cool mask I was beginning to realise was his usual expression. He does return the embrace though and I relax as he makes room beside him for Tennyson. When she sits I stand.

"Where do you keep the cereal?" I ask making my way back into the kitchen. Fixing breakfast for the both of us had become so natural to me that I didn't even think twice about it.

"Pantry, there is two percent and full cream milk in the fridge as well as some bagels and spreads" Aaron replies.

I busy myself making breakfast, lucky charms for Tennyson and a bagel with nuttella for myself. While I work I listen in on my sisters chatter, suppressing the laughter that bubbles up every time Aaron looks over at me confused or worried about things Tennyson is rambling about.

"And anyways it isn't as if I need a boyfriend, or a girlfriend because in ten years I could decide to become a nun, I mean I'm not devout but I could have a religious experience before then and change my life. There is also the fact that sexuality is so fluid these days. I mean I think I am straight but then I look at people like Naya Rivera and that chick who play's Ruby in once upon a time and I think 'Well yeah I would do her, she is hot' "

Aaron's panicked look combined with my sisters total oblivion proves too much for me and I let out a small giggle.

Both of their eyes fly to me and I scowl.

"What's so funny Austen?" Tennyson asks curiously.

I refuse to look at her and place her breakfast before her as I come up with some answer that will satisfy her and stop an argument.

She accepts my reasoning at face value spooning her breakfast up quickly. Aaron however is a different thing altogether and from the way his lips are pressed firmly together to hide his smile I have no doubt that he knows the reason for my mirth.

Sitting back down I start to eat my breakfast.

"I was thinking last night and I think we need to come up with some rules about how this is going to work."

Aaron announces after a few beats of quiet.

Tennyson and I both look up in surprise. I wasn't surprised there was going to be rules, a small part of me was actually thankful for it. It would help me better understand the boundaries, but it didn't stop my apprehension.

"First of all this house is a democracy and everyone gets a say, if you don't ike something you need to speak up because otherwise things won't change. That said these are what I was able to come up with.

Austen, you will be going to college in the fall. I want you to ring Georgetown tomorrow and arrange whatever you need to.

Tennyson, school starts in two weeks. You have two options and though I do prefer one I will leave it up to you to decide so long as you can explain your reasoning in an acceptable way.

Neither of you have to work whilst in school, if you choose to then I just ask you don't let it ruin your studies.

As for dating, I would prefer to meet boyfriends, girlfriends or whatever your partner is before a date or more."

Tennyson looks gobsmacked by the few rules he has laid out but I see where he is coming from. School is a big thing, work was something I intended on doing anyway and Tennyson undoubtedly would consider the idea. I think it was the boyfriend part that got to her the most though. Because I occasionally had to work nights she had gotten used to inviting boys over before Mom got really sick. I didn't let her do it but I also didn't do much to stop it.

"That all sounds fair to me. What about Jack though? How will you explain this to him?" I question.

Aaron seems surprised that I asked but then nods slightly.

"I'm going to tell him that you are his sisters, and have a different Mom. I will explain the rest when he is older. I would appreciate neither of you elaborating further." Aaron says in his calm confident voice.

"Wait a sec, who is Jack?" Tennyson interjects.

"Our brother. He is at his aunts for now. He'll be home around lunchtime" I explain before Aaron can.

Tennyson lets out a whoop and claps her hands in delight.

"How old is he?" She asks Aaron.

"Nearly ten, his birthday is in two months" Aaron tells her.

"Hey so is Austen's. She is on the fifth"

I shake my head at the thought, twenty-one was a scary thought. It felt like only weeks ago I had been fourteen and worrying about my freshman year, wether or not I should dye my hair blonde (I did, it was not a good look).

"Jack is on the seventh" Aaron says.

"They could have a joint party!" Tennyson declares excitedly.

"No, no parties Tenn. I told you this ages ago. I am in denial" I protest.

My sisters face sags and I am so very tempted to give in but the memory of my last party flashes in my mind and my resolve strengthens.

"No parties" I repeat swallowing the last of my bagel.

"God you are such a spoil sport Austen." Tennyson huffs, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"Watch your tone Tennyson Marie Shelby" I growl my good mood abating.

"You're not my mom Austen, she is dead if you hadn't noticed" Tennyson glares at me as the heated words hang between us, stealing the air from my lungs. Instantly I shut down, control my breathing, force my face to stay neutral and bite my tongue. Inside I feel as if I have been stabbed over and over with a rusty blunt knife. Looking my sister dead in the eye I focus all the anger into making the one sentence I know she will react to.

"At least you get the chance to be a kid Tennyson. Or did you forget that I had to work two jobs to support us while you got to go to football matches, and be a cheerleader. I may not be your mother but I won't have you speak like that to another person. Do you understand me?" I say it calmly, almost casually but I know it hits home when she drops her angry stance and groans.

The sound of Aaron clearing his throat startles me and I realise I had forgotten all about him in my anger. I probably should have left chastising Tennyson to him but it came so naturally that I didn't hesitate. He maybe her dad but we both needed to figure out our roles in Tennyson's life. It was not something I was looking forward to.

The sounds of Tennyson leaving the room and heading back upstairs reaches me and I let out a breath of air before collapsing back against my chair.

"Sorry, I should have left her to you. I just am so used to having to be the one to tell her to pull her head in." I sigh.

"It is going take time for us all to adjust. Tennyson was right though, you aren't her mother. I understand it must be hard to step back but I think it is time you do. Maybe do something for you, something that you like and can give you space" His voice is low and even but I catch the concern in his words and it makes me want to cry.

Instead I change the subject asking him where he wants the boxes from the spare room, my room, put. He tells me to leave them in the garage and I start to leave. I am only halfway up the stairs when Aaron speaks again.

"I know you don't trust me, but I would like you to know that I am here if you need or want to talk." He tells me and I nod once, unable to turn and face him because I know he will see the tears in my eyes and the panic on my face.

I made it to the spare room before the tears broke, and I cried silently because the man downstairs was everything I had needed, it was just years to late.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note:_

_So chapter three took me six tries to post, and by the end I was too tired to edit it because it was nearly two am here._

_I apologise guys and I will try to fix it at some point today._

_There will be a bit of a time jump here, but I will cover everything. Promise._

_Chapter dedicated to Mistress fang, Waking up to your comment was really nice, thank you beautiful and I hope this helps._

_Summary: Two weeks have passed since Austen and Tennyson came to live with their father, and life in the Hotchner household has settled down nicely._

_Aaron Reflects on the fortnight he has known his two girls and how love is a crazy thin_g.

What Words Miss

(Chapter four)

Aaron:

Coming home from work after a long day was something he looked forward to, now more than ever. The knowledge that all three of his children and his ex-sister in law would be waiting for him made him smile. It had only been two weeks since the girls moved in and he was already immensely attached to them. As was Jack.

* * *

Walking to the front door to open it for Jack and Jessica, Aaron could feel the tension radiating off him in waves. He had no clue how his son would react to what he was about to tell him but he hoped the boy would be happy. Pulling the door open he is met by Jack's usual hug, and a smile plays at the edges of his mouth. Jess for her part is just watching him carefully. He had explained what was happening to her last night and whilst she wasn't happy exactly she wanted to meet both girls. "Thanks for having him Jess, I appreciate it." Aaron ushers them inside, listening to Jack tell him about his night. "And we watched Captain America, both of them. Aunty Jessie even let me help make popcorn!" His son's enthusiasm was catching most days but today Aaron wasn't biting, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Jack.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Aaron sighs and sits on the lounge, patting the spot beside him.

"I have to tell you something buddy, and I hope you like it."

Jack's face lights up, and he bounces in his seat. "Did we get a puppy?" Jack beams.

Aaron rolls his eyes at that, Jack had pushed for a puppy since last christmas, and though Aaron was against the idea he was looking at an older dog in the pound. A puppy wasn't possible but a more mature dog could work.

"No, better than a puppy. Last night when I had to go and see Mr. Browning he told me something very important. A lady I knew a very long time ago had just passed away." Aaron stops trying to figure out how to explain the next part.

"This lady has two daughters, Austen and Tennyson. And they had nowhere to go so their mom left them with their dad, just like I look after you"

Jack's quiet for a moment and then looks up at his father a look of hopefulness on his face.

"Are you their Daddy too?" He asks.

Aaron nods, relief washing though him. Thank God for his son's perceptiveness.

"So I have two sisters?" Jack asks

"Yes you do, would you like to meet them?" Aaron asks.

Excitement fill Jack's face as he nods vigorously. Sisters? He just hoped they liked soccer and Lego like he did.

Standing Aaron walks into the kitchen where he finds Tennyson and Austen waiting anxiously. Tennyson was pacing, her pretty face screwed up as she tried to focus on something else. Austen was sitting on the counter, her legs swinging as she ran a hand over her arms, lips forming words he can't make out. Both girls stop and look at him, fear in their faces.

"Jack want's to meet you" Aaron tells them. Tennyson relaxes and rushes past him into the living room, her long blonde hair flying behind her. Austen moves at a slower pace, eyes trained on the door. Following the pair to the living room he watches from the door way as Jack meets his sisters for the first time. Tennyson continue's her over affectionate act, throwing her arms around the boy and squeezing him tightly. Austen is more cautious, sitting beside him and saying hello, telling him who she is and she had been really looking forward to meeting him. Jack's reaction was the best though. He returned Tennyson's hug with his own tight squeeze, making her laugh as she pulls away. He looks up at Austen and smiles at her sweetly, before wrapping his hand in hers and wrapping his other arm around her waist. "I miss my Mom too, but Dad and Aunt Jessie are really good at looking after me. I think they'll be good at looking after you too" The little boy tells his sister and she smiles at him before hugging him back.

"Do you like lego?"Jack asks both girls curiously. When both say yes he grabs them by the hand and drags them away, leaving Aaron and Jess in the living room alone.

Letting out a sigh of relief Aaron joins Jess on the lounge, closing his eyes against the world for a moment.

* * *

The four of them had found a routine quickly. Mornings were family time before Aaron left for work, and the one time he had to fly out for a few days for a case in New Jersey both girls went to Jess' with their brother. Despite the girl's mother not being her sister and Jess knowing that Aaron had not been faithful to Haley she hit off with both girls better than he would have thought. Having Jess around had brought Tennyson a bit more down to earth as much as it had lightened Austen up. This morning he had been privy to something he would not have thought possible two weeksago.

* * *

"Get up Tennyson, you're going to be late!" Austen tells her sister trying to drag the covers of her sleeping sister. It was six am and Tennyson started school in an hour and a half. She had chosen the school Aaron prefered but that meant all her classes were in the morning and that did not fit well with Tennyson's habit of sleeping late. There was no response from the younger girl and Austen was getting frustrated. They had been shopping for the last two day's just so they had enough things for the new school year and she was exhausted. throwing up her hands in defeat she stalks out of the bedroom and knocks on Aaron's study door which was half-open and just across the hall from Tennyson's bedroom.

"Come in" He calls and she pushes the door open.

"Do you think you could get her up?" Austen asks him.

Surprised Aaron nods and stands. Letting go of Tennyson had been hard, and this was the first time she had asked him to help her with her younger sister. He knew he should be taking more control but he wanted them both to trust him and be able to come to him with their problems. Apparently it was paying off. walking into Tennyson's room he decides not to play around, Austen had tried for fifteen minutes. Tennyson was obviously awake. "You can either get up and get dressed for school on your own or I will get you up and put you in a cold shower fully clothed" He states calmly, pulling the covers off her in one quick tug. Tennyson sits up and blinks at him, her hair messy and eyes wide. "If you're not ready in half an hour you can go to school as is. Not a negotiation Tennyson. And the next time you decide to ignore your sister when she asks you to something as simple as get up you loose phone privileges for twenty-four hours. Am I clear."

Aaron feels just as shocked as Tennyson looks but it seems to work, the girl scrambles from her bed nodding furiously.

"Crystal clear, sir" She stammers and he wants to laugh, she sounds so stunned.

"Half an hour." He repeats and walks out, making sure he keeps his face calm till he reaches his study.

"Holy shit! That was impressive" Austen tells him.

"Thank you. I guess I might be better at this than we thought" He laughs softly.

"I'll say. Thank you for that."

"No problem."

Aaron eye's his eldest daughter specutively. She looks tired, her brown hair is still up in its usual plait and the lack of make up on her pale skin reveals the dark circles under her eyes.

"You know, I was thinking we could all use a pizza tonight and maybe a few movies. If I don't get a case. Does that sound okay?" He asks.

Austen smiles at him and whilst she still looks tired she also looks happy and the usual sadness in her eyes has faded a bit.

"That sounds really good. I have to run a few errands with Jess today and I told Jack we would go play soccer at the park after school but we should be home by five"

Aaron smiled at the way her whole face lit up when she mentioned Jack. The three had bonded quickly and he was glad that Austen was so willing to spend time with her younger brother. He had realised that whilst an extremely loving and affectionate person Tennyson was also selfish. Her pretty face meant she was used to people giving her what she wanted, and paired with her sixteen year old hormones she often forgot to think about how her actions would affect others. Austen was the total opposite. She was so conscious of others she seemed to have no time for herself. Only yesterday Aaron had mentioned needing to go and get something from the store only to find out she had gotten it earlier in the day with the left over money from the shopping he had sent both girls off to do, as well as filling up his car after she drove it. She was also extremely good at hiding her emotions. He barely ever knew what she was thinking, unlike Tennyson who said everything that came to mind.

"I'll see you at five then." He replies when he realises he has been silent longer than normal.

Austen smiles and closes the door.

* * *

It was not what he had expected to say the least, and he was enjoying every minute of getting to know his two daughters for the first time. They had their faults. But he knew that no matter what they were both girls would have a hold on his heart forever. After just two weeks he knew things about them he wasn't expecting to find out. Like that Tennyson was an incredibly talented performer, she sang, cheered and occasionally acted in school play's. She was very girly, and had asked to paint her room purple on his next day off. She was also able eat copious amounts of sugar and stay at the same level of energy for hours.

Austen was also talented, but her talents were more personal than her sisters. She could read and write quickly and well, he often found her buried in a book or scribbling in one of her many notebooks. She was more withdrawn then her sister, and was hoping to find a job at the college when it started the next month. Her diet was a lot more strict than Tennyson's as well and he knew now that if he kept a bag off carrots or fresh beans around Austen would eat them throughout the day. Both girls were good cooks and they got on best when in the kitchen together. They fought occasionally but would make up quickly and it was always a private argument after the first one in the kitchen. Despite knowing all that he was still unsure of the reaction they would have to the invitation he had been offered today.

* * *

Naturally after calling Sean and letting him know about the girls his next call was Dave. The man was his closest friend and he hoped he would be able to offer some advise. Rossi was stunned by the news but he was also supportive when Aaron asked him to let the rest of the team know. The older man knew his friend would prefer not to make a scene about the recent changes to his family life and promised to get the team to hold off on meeting the girls for a while, but warning him he would have to introduce them soon or Garcia would start showing up with muffins. But he also told Aaron he had his back, something the unit chief was thankful for. And then today Rossi and Garcia cornered him in the kitchenette.

"Sir, I have to say I am very upset with you. It has been nearly three weeks since you told us about your daughters and we still haven't met them." Garcia pouts but the twinkle in the outlandish tech guru's eye makes him realise she is up to something.

"So Rossi and I came up with a plan. We are having a barbeque on saturday to celebrate and all four of you are coming." The look of mischief on Rossi's face makes Aaron want to roll his eyes but he is at work and so he keeps his face in its usual stoic mask.

"That sounds... nice. What time do we need to be there?" He asks them.

"Around twelve?" Garcia asks and Aaron smiles internally. She had expected him to resist the idea. Little did she know he wanted the girls to meet his other family.

"We'll be there. Let me know what you need me to bring" He turns to go, but he still manages to catch the bewildered look on the womans face. He didn't do it often but occasionally he took a small amount of delight in throwing his team off balance. They very rarely saw the lighter side of him in work and though he knew that they understood he had to keep up the cool façade for propriety's sake he some times forgot that they were profilers too and that they were all able to see how much he did care about them.

* * *

As he walked inside the sound of Jack's laugh filled his ears and he followed it to the kitchen where he found his family. Elbows deep in dough with flour and what looked to him like melted cheese on her face and in her hair Austen was telling Jack a story of her time in elementary school. Tennyson was sitting beside Jack laying salami on what he realised was a pizza base, smiling as her sister recounts her fall from the roof that lead to her first broken arm.

"Did you cry?" Jack asks and even as Austen shakes her head no, Tennyson tells him yes.

"Don't listen to her Jackie, I was not crying. I was just... leaking, from my eyes" Austen says glaring playfully at her sister.

"No, you were crying, and screaming that you were going to die." Tennyson retorts.

"Hush Tenn, you're making me look uncool in front of Iron man here" Austen admonishes, winking at jack.

Aaron smiles to himself as he just stands there and watches his children banter across the island. It really was good to be home.


End file.
